I bought your soul for god
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Die schon traditionelle Weihnachtsgeschichte... Mit Entschuldigung an die Herren Dickens und Capra. Javert, Valjean und ein Geist, vielleicht schon crackfic, und die Handschellen haben einen klitzekleinen Auftritt.
1. Chapter 1

**I bought your soul for god**

von Michelle Mercy

_Die schon traditionelle Weihnachtsgeschichte._

_Mit Entschuldigung an die Herren Dickens und Capra._

_Javert, Valjean und ein Geist_

_Vielleicht schon crackfic, und die Handschellen haben einen klitzekleinen Auftritt._

1.

Es war dieselbe Brücke, natürlich war es dieselbe verdammte Brücke, wie vor genau zweihundert Tagen! Javert wußte nicht, warum er genau auf diese Brücke zurückgekehrt war, Paris hatte schließlich ausreichend Auswahl an Brücken, von denen man sich stürzen konnte. Aber unter dieser rauschte das Wasser besonders wild, so daß die Chancen, den Sprung zu überleben, minimiert wurden.

Allerdings setzte das voraus, daß man zum Springen überhaupt kam.

In jener Nacht, als Javert das erste Mal fest entschlossen gewesen war, von dieser Brücke zu springen, war natürlich dieser Sträfling aufgetaucht, um es zu verhindern. Manchmal hatte Javert das Gefühl, als würde dieser Kriminelle ihn verfolgen anstatt umgekehrt. Für den Heiligen, für den alle Welt Jean Valjean zu halten schien, war es ein wenig netter Zug gewesen, Javert mit seiner enormen körperlichen Kraft zu überwältigen, und diesen dann mit dessen eigenen Handschellen an die nächstgelegene Straßenlaterne zu ketten.

Ungeachtet Javerts Flüche hatte Valjean – auf einer aus Javerts Notizbuch herausgerissenen Seite! – eine Nachricht geschrieben, sie zusammen mit einer Münze einem vorbeikommenden Arbeiter in die Hand gedrückt und solange gewartet, bis Javerts Kollegen anrückten. Dann war er in die Dunkelheit abgetaucht.

Die Kollegen hatten Javert zwar befreit, aber Valjeans Nachricht im Zusammenhang mit den absurden Brief, den Javert vor seinem Weg auf die Brücke geschrieben hatte, brachten dann den Präfekten M. Gisquet dazu, Javert für mehrere Monate in ein Sanatorium zwangseinweisen zu lassen.

Nach der Entlassung aus dieser Einrichtung fühlte Javert sich permanent unter Beobachtung. Seine Kollegen hatten ein wachsames Auge auf ihn, und er hatte auf Anweisung von Gisquet in die Kaserne ziehen müssen. Gelegentlich jedoch gelang es ihm, sich den Blicken zu entziehen; im Leben hätte er jedoch nicht zugegeben, daß er von einem bestimmten Sträfling den einen oder anderen Trick im Verschwinden abgeschaut hatte.

Der Weg führte ihn dann unweigerlich zu dieser Brücke. Selbstverständlich hätte es auch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben, sein Leben zu beenden, aber Ertrinken erschien ihm am Richtigsten. Es hinterließ keinen Schmutz durch Blut oder andere Körperflüssigkeiten, und außerdem haßte Javert es, eine Niederlage zuzugeben, weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Jedoch jedes Mal, wenn es ihm gelang, in einer dunklen Nacht es bis zu dieser Brücke zu schaffen, war irgendwo aus der Finsternis eine Polizeipfeife zu hören, die sofort seine Kollegen alarmierte. Am demütigsten war vielleicht, daß Javert seit jeder Nacht, in der Valjean ihn an die Laterne gekettet hatte, seine eigene Pfeife vermißte.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte dieser Dieb wieder einmal die Finger von fremdem Eigentum nicht lassen können, und die Pfeife entwendet. Jetzt verfolgte er ihn und rief jedesmal, wenn Javert sich dieser Brücke näherte, mit der Pfeife die Polizei.

Die Ironie dieser Situation war nicht vollständig verschenkt bei Javert. Er hatte versucht, mit Valjean zu reden, ihm zu befehlen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, das war jedoch daran gescheitert, daß der Sträfling nicht unter der Anschrift in der Rue de l'Homme-Armé aufzufinden war. Er hatte dort zwar gewohnt, wie man Javert erklärte, doch im Sommer sei der alte Mann zusammen mit seiner Tochter fortgezogen.

Nach all diesen Fehlschlägen war Javert jedoch fest entschlossen, es in dieser Nacht endgültig zu beenden. In der heiligen Nacht würde Valjean bestimmt nicht draußen herumschleichen, sondern sie mit seiner Tochter zu verbringen. Und er würde auch nicht denken, daß Javert es tatsächlich wagen würde, ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht…

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen kletterte Javert mit einem Bein über die Balustrade der Brücke. Kaum hatte er den Fuß auf der anderen Seite abgesetzt, räusperte sich jemand hinter ihm vernehmlich.

„Oh, nein, nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Javert auf und wandte sich um.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Zu Javerts Überraschung stand nicht Valjean hinter ihm, sondern ein älterer, nicht sonderlich großer Mann in weißer Kleidung. „Guten Abend, M. l'Inspecteur. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht gerade bei etwas Wichtigem unterbrochen?"

„Als ob es etwas Neues wäre, daß man mich unterbricht." Javert verdrehte die Augen und stellte fest, daß es höchst unbequem war, praktisch über dem Geländer der Brücke zu stehen. Er überlegte für einen Moment, den anderen Fuß auch über das Geländer zu heben und endlich zu springen. Die Anwesenheit des Fremden hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. Der alte Mann sah aus, als ob er durchaus in der Lage wäre, hinterher zu springen, und er wirkte nicht, als könne er das überleben. Javert hatte vor, seinem eigenen Leben ein Ende zu setzen, nicht jedoch dem eines irregeleiteten Retters. Also zog er das Bein von der Außenseite der Brücke zurück.

„Das ist doch viel besser", verkündete der alte Mann. „So redet es sich auch gleich viel gemütlicher."

„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mit Ihnen zu reden, gleichgültig ob gemütlich oder nicht."

„Och, das meinen Sie bestimmt nicht ernst. Es ist Weihnachtsabend, da sollte man nicht allein sein."

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" Die Art, wie Javert jedes einzelne Wort dehnte und überbetonte, zeigte deutlich, daß er gereizt war.

„Ich bin hier, um Ihnen etwas zu zeigen." Der alte Mann lächelte und griff nach Javerts Arm. „Ich denke, Sie sollten mich begleiten."

Javert schüttelte die Hand mit einer heftigen Bewegung ab. „Wer denken Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?"

„Das denke ich nicht nur, das weiß ich ziemlich genau. Die Frage ist, wissen Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Was soll diese blödsinnige Frage?"

Am Gesicht des alten Mannes war abzulesen, daß er hieran durchaus zweifelte. „Also ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht. Nicht nur übrigens, ich bin auch der Geist der gegenwärtigen und der zukünftigen Weihnacht. Können Sie sich vorstellen, ich habe gehört, drüben in England haben sie drei Leute für diese Stellen, und ich muß hier alles alleine machen?"

„Sie versuchen nur gerade allen Ernstes zu erklären, daß Sie ein Geist sind?" Javert fragte sich, ob es vielleicht doch zu bevorzugen war, von einem entlaufenen Sträfling anstatt diesem Irrsinnigen vom Selbstmord abgehalten zu werden.

„Nein, eigentlich bin ich drei Geister. Aber davon sollten Sie sich nicht verwirren lassen. Sie können mich einfach Bienvenu nennen." Erneut berührte der alte Mann Javerts Ärmel, diesmal griff er jedoch fest zu. „Und es ist jetzt wirklich an der Zeit, daß Sie mich begleiten."

Bevor Javert sich erneut losreißen konnte, hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren; er fühlte sich schwindelig, die Welt begann sich immer schneller um ihn zu drehen, bis ihm kurzfristig schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als er wieder sehen konnte, und die Welt dankenswerterweise aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen, war Paris nicht mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen stand er mit Bienvenu vor einer kleinen Hütte am Rande eines Dorfes irgendwo auf dem Land. Die Hütte war durch einige Kerzen erleuchtet. Durch das Fenster konnte man ins Innere sehen.

Dort saßen eine aus Eltern, einem kleinen Jungen und einem größeren Mädchen bestehenden Familie zusammen. Es war deutlich, daß sie arm waren, aber sie wirkten glücklich dabei, wie sie jeder einen Apfel brieten und Nüsse knackten.

„Warum zeigen Sie mir das?" wollte Javert wissen.

„Ist das nicht Ihre Familie?" fragte Bienvenu zurück.

„Wohl kaum", knurrte Javert und versuchte, nicht neidisch zu wirken.

Bienvenu begann, etwas hektisch in seinem Notizbuch zu blättern. „Natürlich, Sie haben recht, das ist wirklich nicht Ihre Familie. Das ist das Weihnachten 1775 bei Familie Valjean. Entschuldigen Sie diese Verwechslung."

Javert wollte gerade aufgebracht erklären, daß eine Verwechslung zwischen ihm und einem Kriminellen ja wohl vollkommen indiskutabel war, da wurde er schon wieder am Arm gepackt, alles drehte sich, und als die Welt stillstand, blickte Javert ins Innere eines Wagens, wo ein kleiner Junge in der Ecke hockte und ins Leere starrte, während eine buntgekleidete Frau mit einer Flasche in der Hand dabei war, sich zu betrinken.

„Nun, ja", begann Bienvenu, „Sie sind Ihre Mutter hatten auch nicht viel…"

„Nicht mal Zuneigung", gab Javert trocken zurück.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch, was Sie damals gedacht haben?" fragte Bienvenu.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wie alt man wohl sein müßte, um fortzulaufen und nicht mehr zurückgebracht zu werden."

„Haben Sie denn nie ein Weihnachten in Ihrer Kindheit gehabt, an das Sie sich gerne erinnern?"

„Oh, ja, das übernächste." Javert grinste sarkastisch. „Das war der Tag, an dem ich tatsächlich davongelaufen bin."

Bienvenu seufzte. Er mußte einsehen, daß es sich hier um einen besonders schwierigen Fall handelte. Den meisten Kandidaten mußte man nur ein paar Szenen aus ihrer Kindheit zeigen, und schon wurden sie sentimental. Der hier war jedoch aus härterem Holz geschnitzt.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„Wo sind wir denn jetzt schon wieder?" begehrte Javert zu wissen nach einer weiteren Runde Armpacken, Weltdrehen und –stillstehen.

„Paris, Weihnachtsabend 1832", antwortete Bienvenu.

„Gut, dann war es das ja wohl. Am besten gehen Sie jetzt und überlassen mich dem, was ich heute abend eigentlich erledigen wollte."

„Aber sehen Sie doch nur, wir sind nicht auf Ihrer Brücke." Bienvenu deutete auf das Haus vor ihnen, und Javert begriff, daß sie sich in einem Garten befanden. Hinter einem geschlossenen Tor.

„Das ist Hausfriedensbruch", erklärte er. „Sie lassen mich gerade zusammen mit Ihnen eine Straftat begehen."

„Ich sagte schon, ich bin ein Geist, irdische Gesetze gelten für mich nicht. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, waren Sie sehr im Begriff, auch ein Geist zu werden, als ich Sie traf." Bienvenu konnte sehr energisch sein, wenn er wollte. „Und jetzt schauen Sie schon hinein ins Haus und hören auf, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob Sie ein Gesetz zu übertreten."

„Was ist da drinnen? Wieder eine reizende Szene meiner glückseligen Kindheit?" Javert trat an das hellerleuchtete Fenster.

Im Inneren eines festlich geschmückten Zimmers war ein großer Eßtisch zu sehen, der für ein halbes Dutzend Personen gedeckt war. Auf einem der Stühle saß ein sehr alter Mann und erzählte irgend etwas über die Größe eines Mannes namens André Chenier. Sein Publikum bestand aus einer altjüngferlichen Dame, einem jungen Mädchen und einem jungen Mann, in dem Javert den Jungen erkannte, dem er einmal zwei Pistolen geliehen – und niemals zurückbekommen – hatte, und den er vor zweihundert Tagen in einer Droschke bei seinem Großvater abgeliefert hatte.

Heute war der Junge allerdings deutlich weniger schlammverschmiert. Es war auch übertrieben zu behaupten, daß die beiden jungen Leute dem alten Mann tatsächlich zuhörten. Sie berührten sich immer wieder scheinbar zufällig an den Händen und stahlen einander kleine Küsse, wenn sie sich auch nur eine Sekunde unbeobachtet fühlten.

Bienvenu war hinter Javert getreten, warf einen Blick auf die Tafel, die von zwei silbernen Kerzenleuchtern erhellt wurde, und murmelte: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich sie noch einmal wiedersehe."

Javert wollte gerade nach dem Sinn dieses ziemlich zusammenhanglosen Satzes fragen, als sich im Inneren des Hauses eine Tür öffnete. Eine Frau unbestimmbaren Alters trat mit zwei dampfenden Schüsseln hindurch; offenbar eine Dienstbotin. Hinter ihr folgte, vor sich eine Platte mit einem großen Braten tragend, Jean Valjean.

Javert machte einen Schritt zurück, wobei er Bienvenu auf den Fuß getreten wäre, hätte dieser eine feste Gestalt gehabt. „Was tut er da?"

„Vermutlich wird er gleich essen", gab Bienvenu zurück. „Und falls das genereller gemeint war… Er wohnt hier. Im Moment nicht im Haupthaus, sondern in dem Gartenhaus dahinten aus Gründen, die nur ihm bekannt sind. Aber das ist sein Grundstück."

Ganz offensichtlich hatte der Kriminelle mehrere Wohnungen und Häuser, um sich besser verstecken zu können. Und jetzt saß er da drinnen, im Kreise seiner Lieben bei einem Weihnachtsessen… Javert schnaubte. „Warum ist es immer er? Warum geht es immer nur um ihn?"

„Das ist etwas, das Sie lieber selber herausfinden sollten." Bienvenu beobachtete das Innere des Salons, wo man mit dem Essen begonnen hatte, mit Wohlgefallen.

„Was werdet ihr morgen tun?" fragte der junge Mann gerade das Mädchen.

Javert mußte zugeben, daß das Mädchen für die Tochter einer Straßenhure sich gut heraus gemacht hatte. Valjean hatte offenbar dafür gesorgt, daß sie eine gute Erziehung erhalten hatte.

„Wie in den letzten Jahren werden wir Lebensmittel zu Armen und Bedürftigen bringen. Und wir haben auch einiges an Kleidung im letzten Jahr gesammelt, die wir verteilen werden. Papa möchte, daß es allen Menschen so gut geht wie uns."

„Mein Engel", seufzte der junge Mann, und Javert verdrehte die Augen.

„Weihnachten ist etwas Besonderes für ihn und das Mädchen." Bienvenu wirkte gerührt. „Es war Weihnachten, als Ihr alter Freund Cosette zu sich genommen hat."

„Wie kommen Sie nur auf die Idee, dieser entlaufende Sträfling und ich wären ‚alte Freunde'?" widersprach Javert deutlich angewidert.

„Sehen Sie doch selbst." Bienvenu deutete erneut ins Innere.

„Sagen Sie mal, mein lieber Fauchelevent", begann der alte Mann, „für wen ist eigentlich das Gedeck dort? Erwarten wir noch jemanden?"

Erst jetzt sah Javert, daß tatsächlich ein Stuhl am Tisch leer war, obgleich dort gedeckt worden war.

Valjean warf einen melancholischen Blick auf den leeren Platz. „Ich hatte die Hoffnung, zugegebenermaßen eine sehr vage Hoffnung, daß ein… alter Bekannter eine vor vielen Monaten ausgesprochene Einladung annehmen würde. Aber das war wahrscheinlich zuviel verlangt."

Während der alte Mann sein Glas hob, um einen Toast auf „abwesende Freunde" auszubringen, konnte Javert die Augen nicht von Valjean wenden. „Meint er… mich?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Wieviele Einladungen haben Sie denn in den letzten Monaten bekommen?" Bienvenu Stimme war nicht frei von Sarkasmus.

Javerts Gehirn ratterte. Jener Moment in der Taverne hinter der Barrikade, als Valjean ihm eine Adresse genannt hatte. „Das war eine Einladung?"

„Oh, Herr", Bienvenus Augen wandten sich gen Himmel, „bitte gib mir Geduld." Sein Blick kehrte zu Javert zurück. „Ja, natürlich war das eine Einladung, was denn sonst?"

„Dann hätte er mir vielleicht eine Adresse nennen sollen, wo er auch zu finden ist", entgegnete Javert gereizt, während er versuchte, das alles zu verdauen. Dies führte dazu, daß ihm dieses Mal schon schwindelig wurde, bevor Bienvenu seinen Arm berührte.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Erneut blieb die Welt wieder stehen, doch dieses Mal standen sie nicht vor einem Haus mit erleuchteten Fenstern. Es war dunkel, lediglich ein paar Sterne verbreiteten kaltes Licht. „Was wollen Sie mir hier zeigen?" verlangte Javert zu wissen. Langsam begann er, diese Zeitsprünge ermüdend zu finden. „Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

„Die Frage ist berechtigt. Noch immer Paris, Weihnachtsabend 1833."

„Und wollen Sie sich wieder mit dem familiären Glück eines Sträflings erfreuen?"

Statt einer Antwort schnipste Bienvenu einmal mit den Fingern. Von oben schoß auf einmal ein Lichtstrahl herab und erhellte die Szenerie. „Ich liebe diesen Effekt", bemerkte Bienvenu, wobei die Bemerkung etwas unpassend wirkte, denn das, was der Lichtstrahl erhellte, war ein Grab. Der Stein war schon ein wenig verwittert, und das Grab selbst wirkte unbesucht. Lediglich ein Rosenstrauch war dort gepflanzt worden, der aber so tot aussah, wie dies Rosensträucher im Winter üblicherweise tun.

Javert las die Inschrift auf dem Stein. Sie bestand aus seinem Namen und zwei Jahreszahlen, nämlich 1780 und 1832. Die Stelle, an der das Grab lag, war dicht an der Mauer; natürlich, es handelte sich um den Platz, wo man Selbstmörder begrub. „Warum zeigen Sie mir das?" fragte Javert. „Ich habe immer gewußt, daß niemand mein Grab besuchen würde."

„Aber es war jemand hier", widersprach Bienvenu. „Oder glauben Sie, daß der Rosenstrauch von sich aus den Weg hierher gefunden hat?"

„Und wer bitte hat Rosen auf mein Grab gepflanzt?"

Statt einer Antwort blickte Bienvenu Javert nur an.

„Oh", machte dieser lediglich.

„Kommen Sie, wir sind noch nicht am Ende mit unserer zukünftigen Weihnacht." Bienvenu berührte Javert erneut am Arm, diesmal drehte sich die Welt nicht, es wurde nur schlagartig dunkel und wieder hell.

Sie standen wieder in dem Garten, in dem sie an diesem Abend schon einmal gewesen waren. Das Haus wirkte jedoch viel weniger festlich als zuvor. Im Inneren des Salons befanden sich diesmal nur der junge Mann und das Mädchen. Dieses trug jetzt Trauerkleidung, die nicht verbergen konnte, daß sie hochschwanger war. „Aber Papa würde es sich so wünschen, daß ich morgen Sachen zu den Armen bringe", sagte das Mädchen gerade. „Wir haben das immer so gemacht."

„Aber du kannst dir das in diesem Zustand nicht zumuten, Cosette, mein Engel", erwiderte der junge Mann. „Das ist viel zu anstrengend. Und dein Vater würde es nicht wollen, daß du dich in Gefahr bringst."

„Aber Marius, diese armen Menschen…"

„Du kannst es doch im Frühjahr nachholen, oder nächstes Weihnachten." Der junge Mann machte eine hilflose Handbewegung. „Dein Vater würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde."

„Was bedeutet das?" Javert wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab. „Wo ist Valjean? Wieso ist er nicht da drinnen?"

„Sie sind doch ein intelligenter Mann, M. l'Inspecteur, denken Sie nach." Bienvenu berührte ihn wiederum am Arm, es wurde neuerlich dunkel.

Diesmal war die Dunkelheit nicht vollkommen, der Mond beschien die Erde. Das schwache Licht zeigte, daß sie erneut auf einem Friedhof standen.

Javert wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um sich zu beschweren, daß er schon beim ersten Mal verstanden hatte, daß sich niemand um sein Grab kümmern würde, als er sah, daß es sich um ein anderes Grab handelte. Es standen weder Namen noch Daten darauf, lediglich vier mit einem Bleistift darauf geschriebenen Verse. „Ist das… sein Grab?"

Bienvenu nickte stumm.

„Aber wieso? Er hat doch keinen Grund zu sterben. Ich meine, ich bin nicht mehr hinter ihm her, er hat eine glückliche Familie…"

„Er hat aber auch keinen Grund mehr zu leben… gehabt. Was an diesen zukünftigen Weihnachten mich immer verwirrt, ist die Grammatik. Niemand kann mir sagen, was die korrekte Zeitform ist." Die letzten zwei Sätze murmelte Bienvenu zu sich selbst. „Aber ich schweife ab. Seine Tochter heiratet diesen Jungen, und der denkt, Valjean wäre ein Verbrecher."

„Mit der Idee ist er nicht ganz alleine."

„Ja, aber er denkt auch, Valjean hätte das Vermögen des M. Madeleine gestohlen oder den Mann sogar ermordet, und er habe Sie auf der Barrikade getötet. Und durch dieses Mißverständnis zieht sich Valjean immer mehr von Cosette zurück, bis er an gebrochenem Herzen stirbt. Zwar stirbt er in den Armen seiner Tochter, aber er stirbt."

Javert spürte das dringende Bedürfnis, aus lauter Frustration gegen den Grabstein zu treten. Bestimmt würde Valjean es versäumen, sich seinem Schwiegersohn gegenüber zu rechtfertigen. „Er wird nicht einmal sein Enkelkind kennenlernen." Javert war sich nicht einmal bewußt, daß er diesen Satz laut sagte.

„Er verdient so ein Ende nicht", sagte Bienvenu unvermittelt. „Als ich ihm damals in Digne, nachdem er mich bestohlen hatte, auch noch diese Leuchter gab, habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, wie viele gute Werke er vollbringen wird. Und wenn dieser idiotische Junge nicht alles mißverstehen würde, könnte er noch viel mehr tun."

Javert betrachtete den anderen Mann scharf. „Sie sind nicht… Sie können unmöglich… Wer sind Sie?"

„Bevor ich gestorben bin, und irgendeine höhere bürokratische Instanz die Idee hatte, ich wäre ein idealer Weihnachtsgeist, war ich einmal der Bischof von Digne."

„Monseigneur", begann Javert langsam, es schien ihm nicht angemessen, einen Bischof, gleichgültig ob tot oder nicht, informell anzusprechen, „wird das unweigerlich passieren, was Sie mir heute abend gezeigt haben? Oder läßt sich das noch ändern?"

„Die Zukunft kann immer geändert werden."

„Wie kann ich verhindern, daß all das geschieht?"

„Indem du eine Entscheidung trifft, mein Sohn." Monseigneur Myriel lächelte. „Wenn du von dieser Brücke springst, hast du keinerlei Möglichkeiten mehr, etwas zu verändern. Wenn du nicht springst, hast du jede."

Für einen Moment schloß Javert die Augen. „Bitte bringen Sie mich zurück in meine Gegenwart. Ich habe dort etwas zu erledigen."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

„Oh, meine Güte, Javert", sagte Jean Valjean, nachdem er aufgrund eines sehr energischen Klopfens die Tür zum Gartenhaus geöffnet hatte, aufgrund der sehr frühen Stunde noch in Nachthemd und Morgenmantel gekleidet, „nicht einmal Sie werden doch wohl ausgerechnet an diesem Tag eine Verhaftung vornehmen wollen."

Javert starrte seinen alten Kontrahenten für einen Moment an. Natürlich, Valjean konnte nicht wissen, was Javert in den vergangenen Stunden widerfahren war. Er mußte denken, daß er ihn verhaften wollte. „Ich… will Sie nicht mehr festnehmen", begann Javert zögernd. „Und ich will schon gar nicht, daß Sie sterben. Und ich will auch nicht mehr versuchen, mich umzubringen."

„Javert", brachte Valjean mühsam hervor und schien für einen Augenblick nicht zu wissen, was er tun oder sagen sollte, bis er schließlich nach Javerts Arm griff; ironischerweise an der selben Stelle, an der Bienvenu zugepackt hatte. „Kommen Sie erst einmal herein."

Ohne große Gegenwehr ließ sich Javert ins Innere des Zimmers ziehen. In Anbetracht des Umstandes, daß Valjean ein ziemlich wohlhabender Mann war, wirkte die Einrichtung fast spartanisch. Die einzig etwas luxuriöseren Möbel waren die zwei Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem ein angenehmes Feuer brannte.

„Meinen Sie das ernst, was Sie eben gesagt haben?" fragte Valjean vorsichtig.

„Ich bin nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, Witze zu machen."

„Dann haben Sie mir gerade das größte Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht, das ich je erhalten habe." Valjeans Stimme zitterte. „Sie wollen mich nicht verhaften, und Sie wollen nicht mehr sterben. Danke, Javert."

Bevor Javert auch nur in irgendeiner Weise in der Lage war zu reagieren, tat Valjean etwas zutiefst verwirrendes. Er trat dicht an Javert heran, umarmte ihn und drückte ihn für einen Zeitraum, den Javert für eine halbe Ewigkeit hielt, an sich.

Javert wußte nicht, wie er genau reagieren sollte, und so stand er mit herabhängenden Armen mitten im Zimmer und ließ die Umarmung über sich ergehen.

Als sich Valjean endlich löste, schimmerten seine Augen feucht. Er versuchte, diesen Moment zu überspielen. „Sie sind ja ganz kalt, Javert. Sie sind doch hoffentlich nicht die ganze Nacht da draußen herumgelaufen?"

„Doch, so in etwa", erwiderte Javert, denn er war nicht ganz sicher, ob das wirklich zutraf. Mit einem Geist eine Zeitreise zu machen, war nicht wirklich mit „ganze Nacht" und „herumlaufen" zu beschreiben.

„Kein Wunder, daß Sie vollkommen unterkühlt sind." Valjean zog Javert zu einem der Sessel, nötigte ihn praktisch, sich hinein zu setzen, und goß dann aus der über dem Feuer hängenden Kanne eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee ein, die er ihm in die Hand drückte.

Dann nahm er in dem anderen Sessel Platz. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie zu Ihrem Meinungsumschwung gebracht hat?" fragte Valjean nach einer längeren Pause.

„Jemand hat mir ein paar unbequeme Wahrheiten gesagt." Javert fand, daß es sich viel zu richtig anfühlte, in diesem Sessel Valjean gegenüber zu sitzen und Kaffee zu schlürfen. „Und ein Gedeck mit einem leeren Stuhl."

Valjean warf ihm einen aufmerksamen Blick zu. „Verfolgen Sie mich etwas immer noch?" fragte er. „Wenn es denn so sein sollte, hätten Sie ruhig hereinkommen können."

Javert errötete. Er verspürte plötzlich den Wunsch, seinen Mantel auszuziehen, seine Beine auszustrecken, und mit Valjean beim Kaffee die Unterhaltung zu führen, die seit vielen Jahren zwischen ihnen unendlich überfällig war. All das war zuviel für ihn. Er erhob sich hastig, stellte die Tasse auf dem Kaminsims ab und nickte Valjean knapp zu. „Vielen Dank für den Kaffee. Ich habe gesagt, was ich Ihnen mitteilen wollte." Er wandte sich um. Er hatte noch nicht mehr als einen Schritt in Richtung Tür gemacht, als Valjeans Stimme ihn zurückrief.

„Bleiben Sie."

„Wozu?" fragte Javert, ohne sich umzudrehen, und die Ergänzung „Wie lange?" hing in der Luft, ohne daß er sie aussprach.

„Zum Frühstück. Zum Weihnachtsessen", antwortete Valjean und fügte fast unhörbar hinzu: „Für immer."

Javert wirbelte herum und starrte Valjean an. Auf einmal schien alles einen Sinn zu ergeben, jede ihrer Begegnungen, alles, was der Bischof ihm gesagt hatte…

Valjean erwiderte den Blick. Soetwas wie Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf. Es würde noch immer schwer sein, Cosette an den jungen Pontmercy zu verlieren, aber vielleicht war es zu ertragen, wenn es jemanden gäbe, mit dem er sprechen könnte, wenn er dann nicht alleine wäre.

„Meinen Sie das ernst?" Javert konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß seine Stimme jemals so unsicher geklungen hatte. „Nach allem, was gewesen ist… Warum?"

„Weil ich nicht mehr will, daß dieser Sessel und der Stuhl im Speisezimmer leer sind", antwortete Valjean.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Javert seinen Mantel, hängte ihn auf den freien Haken neben der Tür, nahm die noch halb gefüllte Kaffeetasse vom Kaminsims und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre dieser Platz für ihn gemacht worden.

_Und mit diesem Friede, Freude, Pfefferkuchen-Ende, allen Frohe Weihnachten._


End file.
